A Mothers Worst Nightmare
by en92
Summary: Main Characters involved:- Rob, Karen, Jess, Harry. Tragedy strikes in the Fisher household.
1. Chapter 1

**Waterloo Road FanFic.**

Main characters:

Karen Fisher

Jess Fisher

Harry Fisher

Rob Scotcher

* * *

><p><span>In this FanFic:<span>

Aiden does NOT exsist.

Jess is not pregnant.

(Just had to clear that up)

However Rob & Karen are in a relationship and has moved in with Karen, Jess & Harry.

This is my first FanFic. Tell me what you think... good or bad.

Enjoy ... (hopefully)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_And here's the Hazster_!" Rob burst, for some a little too energetically for an early school morning.

Harry came sluggishly through the kitchen door still half asleep, re-adjusting his collar and a fixing his tie.

"_Morning Harry_" a cheerful Karen chirped, plunging her hand on Harry's head, messing his hair.

Harry grunted at his mother's actions. He quickly moved his head away from Karen's hand and made his way to the kitchen table where he heavily slumped down on a chair. Karen smiled to herself as she watched on.

"_Have you seen your sister stir from her pit this morning?_" Karen asked as she poured a generous portion of cereal into a bowl.

Not taking her eyes of Harry waiting for a reply, she then began to move from behind the work surface towards the kitchen table. With a thud to get his attention, she placed the bowl of cereal in front of Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Being able to talk at this time in a morning was beyond him.

With that response, Karen turned on the spot to face Rob who was stood leaning against the kitchen sink, rolling her eyes in his direction. Releasing a smile Rob took a loud bite from his toast.

"_I'd better go and see hadn't I_!" Karen remarked as she stomped her way through the kitchen into the hall, her head looking down at the floor.

"_JESS!_" Karen shouted.

As Karen raised her head, she was shocked to find Jess stood just inches away from her.

"_Wow, mum!_" Jess replied; her face crinkled as to how loudly her mum had just yelled literally right in her ear hole.

"_Jess?_" Karen said softly; her brow heavily creased as her eyes scanned her daughter thoroughly.

Jess didn't look her usual pristine self. She had scraped her hair into a ponytail, which was most unlike Jess. She usually took ages styling her hair. Her face was gaunt. Dark bags under her eyes. Her skin was exceptionally pale and was without the usual make up.

"_Jess are you ok sweetheart?_" Karen asked, raising her arm and placing her hand softly on her daughters shoulder.

"_I'm fine mum._" Jess snapped.

As she spoke Jess raised her arms and gently placed her hands on her temples; slowly rubbing them in a circular motion, her eyes shut tight. Her hands then moved from her temples to her hair, opening her eyes again to face a worried looking Karen.

"_I'm just tired. Like really tired!_" Jess continued.

"_Are you sure? Because if you're not feeling well you can stay at home today..._"

Before Karen could finish, Jess began.

"_Really mum, I'm fine!_" Jess stated through a yawn. "_Its nothing a strong black coffee and couple of paracetamol won't fix. Really mum._" Jess assured as she gave a weak smile as to try and reassure a worried looking Karen.

Slowly taking her hand from the banister at the bottom of the stairs she had a grip of so tightly; Jess walked into the kitchen. Rob and Harry who where play fighting at the sink, suddenly stopped. Rob had to look twice. The grip he had on Harry loosened.

"_Wow Jess, you look like death!_" Harry sniggered.

"_Oiiiii Harry!_" Karen snapped as she followed Jess into the kitchen, a stern look on her face in the direction of Harry.

Normally Jess was one to soon hit back in retaliation, but today there was nothing, almost as if she hadn't even heard him. As she made her way further into the kitchen, the bright early morning sunshine that came beaming through the kitchen window hit Jess like a brick wall. Squinting sharply, she brought her hand towards her face to cover her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen table. Just like Harry, Jess slumped down in a chair. She folded her arms on the table and buried her head into them.

"_You up stairs now! Go and have a wash and clean your teeth!_" Karen ordered to Harry, her voice getting louder as mid sentence Harry scuttled off upstairs.

From the mass of hair that was sprawled over the kitchen table, Jess lifted her head.

"_Rrrrr mum! Do you really have to shout!_"

"_I'm sorry sweetheart._" Karen replied sympathetically.

As she said this Karen made her way over to the kitchen table and sat besides Jess.

"_Are you sure your ok? Its just you look a little..._"

Before Karen had time to finish, Jess butted in: "_Seriously mum, I'm fine! I just had a really crappy night's sleep. Like I said its nothing a strong black coffee and a couple paracetamol won't fix._" Jess restated cheekily, a smile on her face almost like a hint to her mum.

Karen smiled back broadly at Jess while slowly leaning back in the chair she was sat in.

"_Did you hear that Rob?_" Karen said over her shoulder. "_Jess would like a coffee making and some paracetamol._"

There was a pause for a moment.

"_In fact make that two coffees._" Karen continued.

Rob who was at the sink washing the breakfast dishes turned and looked at Karen, both of them now looking longingly into one another's eyes. Karen then raised her eyebrow. Releasing a small smile, Rob turned back to face the sink. In defeat, Rob slat the tea towel that was loosely slug over his shoulder down onto the work surface and exhaled heavily.

"_Alright, alright_" Rob spoke, Jess and Karen giggling in the background at their victory.

Suddenly Rob turned back to Karen, pointing his finger at her sternly. "_It'll cost you Mrs Fisher_"

"_Ow will it now._" Karen replied releasing a passionate smirk. "_I think there are several ways I can pay you back_" Karen continued in her seductive husky tones, her lips slightly pouting.

At this point both Rob and Karen found themselves looking longingly into one another's eyes once again. Outside of this romantic bubble Jess looked on, her head flitting between her mum and Rob.

"_EWWWWWWWWW!_" Jess shrieked, a look of disgust etched on her face.

From the centre of the kitchen table, Jess drew a magazine and buried her head into it. From behind it Jess remarked. "_Get a room!_"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your comments so far. Glad you like. So here is Chapter Two.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

Students and staff we're all now aware of Karen and Rob's thriving romance. They were extremely accepting so when Mrs Fisher's Volvo turned into the school gates with Rob driving; Karen, Jess and Harry as passengers, it was just like any other day.

As Rob drove further down the drive of the school to the staff car park, out of his window Harry had spotted Kyle Stack; someone over the term Harry had got to know quite well. As soon as the car had pulled to a holt, Harry grabbed his bag from the seat next to him.

"_I'll see you later mum_" Harry said quickly, making a dash from the car over to Kyle who was stood waiting leaning against the school wall.

Karen looked on still seated in the car, seatbelt still fastened. She looked on to see Harry and Kyle greeting one another with their boyish sequence handshake. Karen smiled to herself, still watching the boys as they made there way to the school doors.

From behind Karen, Jess began; "_I'm going mum, I'll see you later. Cya Rob_."

Both Karen and Rob turned their heads to the back of the car where Jess was still sat as she gathered her bags. Karen really wanted say to Jess what she had said several times this morning; asking her if she was ok, but she knew she would only get the same response. Jess was an extremely strong-minded person, if she kept asking, Karen knew it would only push her daughter further away. All Karen found herself able to do was release a faint smile.

"_Ok sweetheart_" Karen answered softly watching Jess steadily make her way out of the car.

Karen turned her head back to the front of the car, her eyes still on Jess as she slowly, almost reluctantly strolled across the car park, her head gazing down towards the floor as she went. Still sat in the drivers seat, Rob glanced over at Karen. He could sense a mother's unexpressed worry.

"_Karen is she ok? Maybe she should have stayed at home today. She does look a bit_…"

Karen's head sharply turned to face Rob. Slowly her eyes moved down his face, from his eyes to his mouth waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

" _well… a bit pasty_" Rob finished cautiously.

Karen's head turned back again quickly, looking out across the car park at the hustle and bustle of the students arriving in front of her.

"_She says she is." Karen began almost questioning herself as she turned to face Rob once again. "She's been working hard recently, really studying hard for her exams she has coming up soon. Maybe it's that_."

For a split second silence fell between the pair of them, Karen gazing expectedly at Rob.

"_Yeeeeah_" Rob replied, a slight sense of unsure in his voice as he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. Karen just watched him as he did so.

Once Rob had finished gathering his briefcase and laptop from the cars boot now that he was a qualified teacher, as well as Mrs Fisher's belongings, he appeared at the driver's door that he had left open slightly, leaning into the car. Still Karen sat almost in her own little world. She was thinking about something, you could tell by the expression on her face.

"_Come on Mrs Fisher, you do realise you have a school to run_?" Rob said jokily attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

Karen just released a small smile at Robs remark, unbuckled her seat beat and steadily got from the car. Rob shut his door and zapped the car shut watching Karen's every move as he did so. Steadily Karen walked around the front of the car to Rob where she hesitantly took her briefcase, laptop and coat from off of him, their eyes meeting briefly in a sweeping glance. With his free arm, Rob lovingly reached round Karen's back, placing his hand on her hip, gently bringing her closer to him. In response Karen then wrapped her arm around his back before her hand settled upon his hip and together they walked across the car park, into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I may aswell post chapter three. This shall be the last instalment for a week because as of tomorrow I'm going on holiday. Yay! :D

But do not fear folks, this is NOT the end of the FanFic... infact this is just the beginning! :D

Hope you are all enjoying it so far.

...

Enjoy and see you in a week!

ciao! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"**_JESS!" _**Vikki shouted down the corridor.

Jess was to far away to here Vikki's cry over a rowdy school corridor. Vikki stood still for a moment and watched as she saw Jess enter the girl's toilets. Barging her way through the crowds that had formed in the corridor, she followed in pursuit.

Entering the toilets Vikki began: "_Jess did you not hear me shout you just now?_" expecting Jess to be stood vainly checking her make-up in the mirror like she did every morning.

Realising that there was nobody there; Vikki screwed her face up in confusement. She then realised just one of the three cubicles was being used.

"_Jess?_" Vikki asked vaguely into the silence.

Almost from nowhere the sound of the toilet flushing broke the awkward silence. Vikki waited apprehensively.

From behind the door you could hear someone fumbling around, slowly unlocking the cubical door. Gradually the door of the cubical then opened. Shocked at what she saw in front of her, Vikki inhaled loudly. A sluggish Jess then emerged from behind the cubical door where she moved slowly over to the sinks. She heavily placed both hands on the edge of the sink gripping it tightly almost just to stay upright. She looked longingly down into the sink.

Worried at what she was seeing Vikki began: "_Oh my god Jess! Are you alright?_"

Vikki moved closer to Jess, placing her hand gently on her shoulder. In response to Vikki's touch, Jess lifted her head and starred at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"_You went out last night dint ya?… You dirty little stop out!_!" Vikki now grimacing at her thought; a broad, smug smile emerging across her face. ….."_You did dint ya? Jess is hangin' BIG style!_"

Vikki took her hand from Jess's shoulder, laughing for a moment however Jess wasn't laughing back. The smile that was on Vikki's face slowly began to fall as realization set in. Vikki knew Jess was all about the good times; going out and getting completely bladdered, which included doing so on a school night; but recently, Jess was paying more attention to her studies. Working hard for the grades she so desperately wanted in order for her to go to university.

"_Jess?"_ Vikki asked.

Jess slowly began to turn to face Vikki. As she did, forever relying on the sink in support. Releasing a weak smile Jess began: "_I wish that was the reason I was feeling like this._"

"_So what is it?_" Vikki snapped back quickly watching as her friends face creased almost in pain.

Jess's hands once again reached for the temples on her head, gently massaging them in circular motion.

"_I don't know_" Jess replied bluntly through closed eyes.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Vikki. "_I think I've caught a bug or somthin'. I got up this morning with this bangin' headache; I just can't seem to shift it!"_

Vikki looked intently at the state she found her best friend in. Jess was increasingly pale. Vikki knew something wasn't quite right because Jess had left the house without wearing any make-up. Jess **NEVER** went out the house without her usual slap on. She had never seen her in this state before and if she had, it was the morning after the night before.

"_I'm gunna go and get your mum…_" Vikki began, a look of worry etched across her face.

"_**NO!**_" Jess quipped as she suddenly found the energy to lunge forward and grab a firm hold of Vikki's coat, stopping her in her tracks. Vikki glanced down awkwardly at the firm grip Jess had on her, almost scared at her actions. "_No don't, just don't. I'm fine, really I'm fine._" Jess continued, now realising just how tightly her grip was, slowly releasing the hold she had on Vikki.

There was silence for a moment as Vikki looked at Jess and Jess looked at Vikki, both their eyes looking intently at one another's.

Almost to cover up that deep down she knew something wasn't quite right and to almost dismiss what had just happened, Jess smiled broadly. Looking at Jess, in return the concern on Vikki's face faded to make way for a forced smile. Vikki just nodded.

Releasing a heavy sigh of relief; with one hand, Jess grabbed a tight hold of the bag she had on her shoulder and with the other, took a strong clutch on Vikki's arm as the two of them then made there way to the door of the toilets, back onto the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, I'm back! Heres chapter four!

Please tell we what you think so far.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It wasn't even halfway through lesson one and to Jess the day already seemed to be the longest day everrrrr. At this point Jess was in fact in a free; another reason why time seemed to be going by ever so slowly. Alone, Jess had slumped herself down in front of a computer in the library.

For the past 15mins now, a blank empty word document stared her in the face. She knew in her head that she needed to write an essay for 5th lesson but just couldn't concentrate. She found herself almost in a trance, tapping a pen on the wooden table as her eyes starred longingly into the white of the computer screen.

Half an hour later, still the open word document remained empty, the curser flickering away to itself. Jess's arms we're folded on the desk in front of her, her head gently resting on them as her red coloured hair sprawled across the desk. She was asleep. From nowhere the library door then swung open.

"_Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_ _... If it isn't Jessica Fisher slackin' in a free._"

The jolt of the library door closing woke Jess abruptly from the heavy slumber she found herself sercombe to. To Jess the lights we're extremely bright, she squinted sharply through a fuzzy gaze. Rubbing her eyes she then realised the figure that was coming increasingly closer to her. It was Ronan. Slowly Jess lifted her head and placed it heavily in her hand as her arm rested on the desk.

From behind Jess, Ronan drew a chair and sat directly in front of her, seated so his legs were straddling the chair so he was able to rest his arms against the seats back in order for his head to rest upon them. He looked at Jess smiling broadly.

"_So?_" Ronan blurted breaking the silence.

Rolling her eyes before looking at Ronan, Jess replied: "_So what?_"

"_Well_ _I thought we called last night off cus someone wanted to revise or summat_" Ronan said smugly, over exaggerating the someone, still smiling to himself.

"_Yeah!_" Jess replied bluntly, screwing her face up in confusion as to where the conversation was going.

"Well _someone obviously wasn't revising last night_." Ronan stated.

"_I didn't go out last night..._" Jess began. Before she had time to finish Ronan butted in:

"_Oh yeah! Don't look like it!_" As Ronan said this, his eyes where scanning Jess's body, his face grimacing as to how she looked.

Jess just stared at Ronan through cold eyes, her eyes narrowing. In anger Jess suddenly burst from her chair that she was sat in, heavy handily thrusting text books into her bag before turning the computer she was at off. She turned quickly her head now fuzzy and light as she headed to the door. As she did this the school bell sounded for seconded lesson. Ronan sat back in his chair and watched on, his mouth hanging open, his brow crinkled with confusion.

Just as Jess got to the door of the library she leant against the wall, her brow creased as the room around her span.

"_Jess!_" Ronan asked, worry on his face as he made his way of the chair he was sat on over to Jess. Just as Ronan was about to place a caring hand on her shoulder, Jess quipped;

"_No! Just don't! Just leave me alone!_" Jess's eyes glaring into those of Ronan's.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes briefly closing her hand reached for the door. Before she had time to exit, Ronan placed his hand firmly on the door to stop her.

"_Jess are you alright?_" Ronan asked concerned.

For a moment the two found themselves looking into one another eyes.

"_I'm fine! Now just get out of my way and leave me alone!_" Jess snapped. She was extremely annoyed as to why her so called friends just assumed she had been out drinking last night.

Jess heavily planted her hand on the door handle; Ronan reluctantly released his hand from the door as to let her out.

Jess quickly walked from the library into the main corridor, too quickly in fact; her head once again feeling increasingly light, a slight haze creeping over her eyes.

"_And_ _just where do you think you're going? I do believe you have English with me, which is this way!_" Grantly chirped as Jess walked by him in the corridor.

At total disarray at being ignored, Grantly stopped still in the corridor and watched as Jess made her way further up the corridor, his eyes widening. "_**Jessica Fisher!**_" Grantly called down the corridor after her.

Jess didn't hear. Grantlys eyes widened further as she continued further. His eyes flitted to Ronan who was also stood in the corridor watching on, concerned for a close friend and also wondering what he had done for her to react so tetchily. Both Grantly and Ronan's eyes meet. No words had to be spoken at this point, they didn't need too. Both knew exactly what one another was thinking. In response Ronan just shrugged his shoulder in the direction of Grantly and made his way to his lesson. All Grantly found himself able to do was shake his head, he span on the spot and continued to his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the comments - Heres chapter five.

Again please do tell me what you think; good or bad.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

As Jess made her way up the stairs of the school, she was totally unaware of the girls that lined them; pointing and talking at the state they saw one of the post 16 students in. When Jess reached the top of the stairs she stopped. She gripped hold of the wooden banister tightly and took a moment just to recuperate and for her head to stop spinning so violently. She then taking her hand from the banister flung her head up, took a deep breath out and continued to her mum's office.

When she reached her mums outer office, Jess was greeted by Janice who was sat at her computer, engulfed in pink stationary where she sat not doing much at all like normal. This time painting her nails... pink. Jess strolled into the outer office and heavily slumped down on the chairs outside her mum's office. For a moment Janice stopped painting her nails, lifting her head twice, having to take two glances just to recognize and take in what state she saw Jess in. Janice's mouth hung open at the site, as her eyes starred looking Jess up and down. From a sweeping glance Jess recognized this.

"_What!_" Jess snapped in the direction of Janice. She knew in her head she looked a state, she didn't need some air head starring at her making her even more aware.

Janice couldn't find anything to say before Karen's office door opened where Karen than appeared from behind. Her herself having to take two glances at her daughter slumped in the chair outside her office.

"_Jess!_" Karen asked concerned. "Oh _sweetheart come on in here_" Karen suggested as she leant against her office door.

Slowly, Jess got up from the chair she was sat in and made her way from her mum's outer office into her main office. Still Janice found herself gorping. Karen soon ended this.

"_Don't you have some work to be getting on with?_" Karen's eyes glanced across at the stack of paperwork at the side of Janice's computer. A task Karen had set her the previous day, still not completed.

Again Janice was left speechless which was a rare occurrence. Karen shut her office door on Janice. Once she had, she leant against it before glancing over at Jess who had already found her way the sofa in the corner of her mum's office. Feeling her mother eyes on her, Jess looked up to meet them. Normally Jess was extremely strong, she never cried but for some reason she found uncontrollable tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"_Oh love_?" Karen began. Her brow creased as she made her way over to her daughter, gathering the box of tissues of the coffee table before sitting besides her daughter on the sofa.

Wrapping her arm around Jess's shoulder, Karen loving pulled her daughter into an embrace so her head was resting on her chest. Karen's hand then reached for Jess's head where she began to stroke her red flowing hair.

"_What's the matter sweetheart?_" Karen asked concerned.

There was silence for a moment.

"_You_ _where right mum. I should have stayed at home. I feel like crap!_" Jess replied, a steady stream of silent tears making their way down Jess's extremely pale cheeks.

"_Oh love_" Karen said again, gently kissing her daughter on the crown of her head before resting her head upon Jess's.

"_I'm_ _going to get Rob to take you home_" Karen began, gently getting up of the sofa making her way over to her desk where her phone was.

"_There's no need for that mum, I can walk myself home..._"

Before Jess could finish, Karen began again "_I don't think so sweetheart_" as she made her way back over to the sofa where Jess was sat.

"_Really mum, we don't live that far away and besides I think I could do with the fresh air, my heads killin'_"

Karen and Jess found themselves looking at one another.

"_Well at least let me walk you home then_." Karen began taking a glanced down at her watch. "_It will soon be break time..._"

Jess butted in: "_I'll be fine mum... I'll ring you when I get home_." Releasing a small weak smile as she did so.

Karen and Jess once again found themselves looking intently into one another's eyes.

"_Well if you're sure?_" Karen said taking hold of her daughters hands in hers.

Jess just nodded. She then began to get up of the sofa to the door of her mother's office. Karen followed behind her.

"_Please ring me when you get home... you know I'm really not happy about this, please let me drop you off home._" Karen piped just as Jess was about to exit her mother's office.

"_I'll be fine.._." Jess reassured again.

Karen's arms slowly rose from her side as she gently placed them on both her daughters' shoulders.

"_Well for goodness sake please ring me when you get in, peace of mind!_" Karen said as she gently released a smile.

Jess simply nodded and in returned smiled back at her mum. As Jess exited her office, Karen watched as Jess slowly made her way through the outer office into the corridor, Janice trying desperately not to raise her head and have one last gorp. With Jess out of sight, Karen then made her way back into her office, shut the door and made her way over to her office window where she lightly moved a piece of the blind in order for her to see across the car park. She waited patiently and after a short while Jess made her way across the school car park and out of the school gates, out of sight. Karen turned on the spot and leant against the radiator before exhaling heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you muchly for the comments! :D Heres Chapter Six for you guys.

Please keep rating good or bad.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

As Jess walked the school drive, it seemed like the longest walk of her life. She knew she couldn't stop as she could just sense her mothers worrying eyes from her towering office window on her back.

As she made her way slowly up the drive, the headache she thought was subsiding had now returned worse than ever. With every step she took her head pounded like she was in a boxing ring with Mike Tyson.

When she knew she was out of sight and that her concerned mother couldn't see her, Jess leant against a garden wall, her back arched forward as her hands rested on the top of her thighs as she tried to regulate her breathing; her chest rising and falling faster than ever. From nowhere a sudden gush of almighty pain flooded Jess's stomach like an angry sea, constant waves of sheer pain. Bent double in utter agony Jess reached for her stomach, almost hugging it tightly to somehow make the pain go away. As the pain subsided her left hand reached for her head, as she wiped away sweat from her heavily creased brow. All Jess wanted to do was collapse to the ground and roar with fast flowing tears.

Totally unaware that the homeowner of the house had appeared at her living room window, Jess continued to wince with yet another wave of pain.

Jess now hotter and clammier than ever ripped open the top couple of buttons of her white school blouse, a shade of white that almost matched that of her own complexion. Heavy handily she loosened her school tie, ripping it from around her neck and without thought throwing it to the ground. With the little energy left she heaved herself off the surprising soothing stone cold wall she was leant against and carried on wearily up the footpath, the owner of the house still stood watching, a look of concern on her face as Jess continued up the road out of site.

After almost twenty minutes of walking through sheer pain she reached the end of the road. A road that usually took her a brisk ten minutes to walk. Jess stood for a moment shakily recuperating from her strenuous and exhausting walk as another wave of pain took hold of her body.

"_I just want to be at home, home in bed_!" Jess thought to herself, tears now welling in the corner of her eyes before freely cascading down her face.

It was only on rare occurrences; say if it was bucketing it down with rain, or having missed a lift with her mum or Rob that it ever crossed Jess's mind to take the route home she was about to embark on. Not many people knew about it. It cut the usual good half an hour walk home by fifteen minutes. Instead of walking all the way around the houses and through the centre of town, Jess cut through the allotments, through a field and the edge of a secluded wood before returning to the main road before a short walk round the corner to her house. Without a second thought, Jess sluggishly made her way across the road to the entrance of the allotments.

Having just somehow found the energy to clamber the big wooden gate at the entrance of the field; Jess stood still for a moment, her eyes shut as the soothing cold air brushed her flushed hot skin.

She loved this spot. From here you could see for miles, the whole of Manchester in fact. Over the years Jess had regularly retreated here having had blazing rows with her parents. But for a while now she hadn't needed to. Things at home where better than ever. Her relationship with her mother was also a lot better than it had been in the past. Everything seemed to be going right for once. However it was this spot that Jess found peace, a place to reflect.

Opening her eyes she took in the sights. Rolling green hills that stretched for miles, a bright blue sky with not one single cloud in sight. Reluctantly she continued on through the field to the edge of the wood, with every step her limbs becoming increasingly heavier.

Under the canopy of the blossoming green trees of the wood, Jess stopped again unable to take another step, her energy levels completely zapped. Jess's brow creased as her head felt exceptionally light as though she was about to faint, a haze now beginning to form over her dark brown eyes.

Jess thought she had felt the worst of the pain that crippled her body however this next wave was something else. So excruciating in fact, Jess fell to her knees. The pain was so overwhelming Jess didn't even feel the pain having fallen heavily on a stone, badly cutting her knee. Jess flopped down to the cold, moist, damp floor of the wood where she lay in the foetal position, knees up to her chest. This wave of pain wasn't going anywhere fast.

"**_Help_**_!"_ Jess tried to yell however no sound came from her mouth. Tears now streaming down her porcelain coloured cheeks as she lay helplessly, her body riddled from head to toe with excruciating pain.

As she lay, silent tears rolled freely down her cheeks as the rise and fall of Jess's chest became shallower and further apart, her vision now completely blurred. Jess's heavy eyelids opening and closing, opening and closing; each flutter becoming further and further apart. After a while Jess's eyes refused to open for one final glimpse at the blurred surroundings around her, remaining shut to the world.

Jess's now cold lifeless body lay lonely in the shadow of the trees canopy on the secluded mossy ridden floor of the wood, the occasional chirp from the birds in the trees for company in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the comments please keep them coming. I love to hear what you guys think.

Here is chapter Seven.

Enjoy folks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Severn<strong>

It had been almost forty-five minutes now since Jess confided in her mother, telling her she was in fact feeling unwell and Karen still hadn't received a phone call or even a text giving her piece of mind as to say she had safely returned home. Karen was beginning to panic.

It was half way through break time and usually at break, Karen would venture to the staff room for her usual coffee and banter with fellow members of staff, however not today. So when Rob entered the staff room scanning people's faces quickly to find not that of Karen's, he began to wonder just where she was. Having briefly entered the staff room he quickly exited and made his way up to Karen's office.

The office was unusually quiet; for one Janice wasn't there. The door to Karen's office was shut. Robs forehead creased with confusion as he slowly edged his way further across the outer office before gently knocking on the office door.

There was no answer.

Robs brow creased further. Gently placing his hand down on the door handle he entered her office.

Karen was sat at her desk, her hands gliding through her hair as she starred expectedly down at her phone on the desk in front of her.

"_Karen?_" Rob asked into the awkward silence.

Karen had totally not heard the knock on the door let alone heard her office door open, so when she raised her head to find Rob stood in front of her desk, a sign of concern on his face, to Karen it came as quite a shock.

"_Karen?_" Rob asked again.

Her eyes didn't meet those of Robs, too distracted on other things.

"_Has_ _she rang you? ... Because she hasn't rang me yet..._" Karen began, making no sense to Rob what so ever.

Karen who had now got up from her chair was pacing up and down her office in front of her window.

"I _knew it was a bad idea letting her go on her own.._." Karen continued, her hands rubbing her cheeks as she continued to rabbit gibberish to Rob, Karen still pacing, up and down, up and down, worry etched right across her heavily creased face.

As Karen paced towards Rob once again, he gently grabbed a hold of both her wrists and slowly brought her towards him. With one hand of Robs still keeping a firm hold of Karen's wrist, the other reached for her head, lovingly sweeping her hair from her sparkly emerald eyes. Rob then using the same hand gently moved to under Karen's chin, softly raising her head so there eyes where in contact with one another; both Rob's hands now gently resting upon Karen's hips as he gradually brought her even closer to him.

"_What on earths the matter pet!_" Rob asked in his over exaggerated northern accent trying to break the unusual atmosphere but also trying to calm Karen down.

Karen released a small smile up towards Rob; the light shining in through the window, making her already sparkly eyes, sparklier than ever.

Karen's hands reached for her head once again as she began. "_Arrrggghhh... I don't know! it's just me being a worried mum..._"

"_Pray tell Merlin_" Rob chirped humorously, mimicking the recent Sky advert seen on telly, stopping Karen mid sentence.

Karen playfully slapped Rob's chest at his remark as she released a broad smirk up towards Rob. Karen breaking there embrace moved over to the sofa, Rob followed close behind.

"_I sent Jess home. She finally raised her hands and surrendered to feeling unwell. I did offer to drop her off at home but you know what Jess is like, she was adamant she was going to walk. She promised to call me when she got home, that was forty-five minutes ago now and surely she'd be home now?_" Karen began, her eyes looking longingly into those of Robs. "_She would be wouldn't she_? _I've tried ringing her mobile..._"

Rob stopped Karen mid sentence, pressing his finger softly upon her lips, shushing her as he did so. Before speaking, Rob smiled broadly.

"_Calm down deer..._" Rob began. "_Look I'm sure Jess is absolutely fine. She's eighteen for god sake! She's no doubt totally forgot to ring her distressed mother and instead gone straight up to bed to hibernate._"

Karen looked at Rob, a thousand thoughts running through her head. What if? What about if this happened?

"_Now... turn that frown upside down!_"Rob chirped placing both his hands on Karen's shoulders.

In response to his comment Karen couldn't help but release a weak smile before exhaling heavily, moving her head to rest on Rob's muscular chest. Lovingly, Rob planted a kiss on the top of Karen's head, as he did this taking in the scent of her hair. In their embrace on the sofa, Karen turned to face Rob, her soft hands cupping Rob's cheeks as she moved into kiss his sweet tasting lips. With every mouth movement each of their tongues exploring one another mouth further. After a short while, Karen withdrew, teasingly taking her lips from his as slowly as possible; her beautifully green eyes looking into his equally beautiful blue eyes with sheer passion.

"_I don't know what I'd do without you._" Karen spoke huskily, almost a whisper into his ear.

"_Well it's a good job you've got me then isn't it!"_ There was a pause for a moment._" Weeeeell... you're not bad for an old bird!_"

Those passionate eyes of Karen's soon narrowed at the corners as Rob tried his hardest not to burst with laughter.

Karen playfully slapped his chest once again, a smile breaking across her face.

"Owwwwww! ... _You Mister Scotcher are a very naughty boy!_" Karen quipped, waving her finger, struggling to keep a stern straight face.

"_Oh am I now!_" Rob replied suggestively, pushing Karen down back onto the sofa, nurseling her neck deeply, Rob pressing down hard on Karen's frame.

He grabbed Karen's hands in his, bringing them up past her head, pinning her down to the sofa as his butterfly kisses moved from the crook of Karen's neck up to her plump, perfectly formed lips. For the second time, their tongues battled with one another as they both freely roamed one another bodies.

Before they knew it, the sound of the bell rang. End of play time, third lesson loomed. Rob broke from their locked lips. Catching his breath before he began to talk.

"_N'awwww... I was just getting to the best bit!_" Rob moaned childishly, his brow crinkled before breaking into laughter; Karen giggling underneath him like a love struck school girl.

Rob gently got from the sofa, adjusting his collar and re-buttoned his shirt. He made his way to the office door. Still in the middle adjusting his collar he pointed over to Karen who still lay on the sofa, watching the man she loved dearly, all hot and bothered.

"_I'll see you later...finish the job off... if you know what I mean!_" Rob spoke, winking cheekily to Karen, before he exited the office, shutting the door behind him.

Exhaling heavily he paused for a moment, flapping his shirt over his chest to circulate some air to stop his excessive sweating. Janice sat back in her office chair, twirling a pen around in her mouth as she raised her eyebrow at Rob, a grin spread across her face. Rob was shocked, neither Karen nor he realised she was there; when he entered Karen's office she wasn't there. All Rob found himself able to do was raise his eyebrows and at the same time release an awkward smile as he swiftly made his way from the office into the corridor. His cheeks filled with a slight shade of red. Janice watched him as he went, before turning to her computer and laughing to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the comments.

With regards to Jess, your just going to have to keep reading :P Lots more to come! :D

So folks heres Chapter Eight.

Enjoy ... please keep the reviews coming, I love to know what you guys think! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The school bell sounded. 3:15. Home time.

Usually Karen would dismiss this, instead staying at school until at least 4:30, filling in numerous forms and paper work however not today. As soon as the bell sounded, Karen shut the lid of her laptop, gathered her brief case and handbag before grabbing her coat from the coat stand by the door, making her way out of her office, locking it shut behind her.

Janice who was sat at her computer eyed Karen up as she left unusually early.

"_Your leavin' early ain't ya?_" Janice chirped, sitting back comfortably in her chair, her arms folded across her chest.

"_I need to get home_" Karen replied bluntly as she placed her office key in her handbag, her eyes briefly meeting those of Janice's in a sweeping glance.

"_Oh I bet ya do!_" Janice replied suggestively, both her eye brows raising as she swivelled on her chair to face her computer screen. Janice smiling broadly to herself as the sight of Rob leaving Karen's office earlier; all ruffled and flustered becoming apparent once again in her mind.

Karen's brow creased in confusion to the comment, her eyes staring into the back of Janice's head. Before she could think of a reply Harry entered the outer office. Karen's head quickly turned in the direction of Harry releasing a small smile, totally dismissing Janice's comment.

"_Hello Harry, what can I do for you? Do you need a lift home or..._" Karen was cut short.

"_Nah, I'm not coming home tonight..._" Karen's eyebrow rose. "_Well not till later anyway! Me and Kyle are goin round Denzils ... n before you ask, yeh, it is alright wiv his mum!"!_ Harry stated.

Karen released a broad smile at Harry's cheeky remark. Her son knowing her far too well as to what she was going to say next.

"_Well ok ... Have you got your phone? Is it charged?"_ Karen began, serious face back on as Harry rolled his eyes, knowing this perceiver by the book. "_I don't want you back any later than..." _Karen rambled on before finding herself cut short again.

"_By nine, yeah I know!_" Harry quipped, finishing his mother's sentence, rolling his eyes as he said it.

Karen stood still, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow raised before relaxing and smiling broadly at Harry; Harry's smile meeting that of his mothers. Karen slowly moved closer towards Harry, placing her hand softly on his shoulder before spinning him round to face the door to the corridor.

"_Go...go!_" Karen indicated, slowly beginning to usher her son from the office.

Harry glanced over his shoulder back at his mum releasing a smile. "_Cya later mum!_" Harry said before hurriedly scuttling out of the office into the corridor and down the stairs.

Karen followed her son, just as she reached the door Janice chirped;

"_Cya tomorra Ms Fisher_"

Exhaling heavily and rolling her eyes, Karen replied: "_See you tomorrow Janice!_" properly pronouncing her words as she spoke. Karen swiftly exited her office.

By the time Karen had made her way down to Rob's classroom, he was sat behind his desk. He looked like he was doing some marking, something Rob hated. Karen knocked lightly on the glass panel in Rob's classroom door. Rob quickly raised his head turning towards the door before releasing a smile as he realized it was Karen. Rob raised his hand waving her in. Gently pressing down on the door handle Karen made her way into the classroom as quietly as possible.

"You going somewhere love!" Rob gestured, eyeing Karen up as she walked over to his desk wearing her coat and clutching her briefcase.

Karen carefully placed her briefcase down on Rob's desk as to try not to disturb his paperwork before slowly walking to stand behind Rob, her fingers trailing the length of Robs arm before reaching his shoulder as she went. Lovingly Karen reached around Rob's neck as she dived into Robs other shoulder, nuzzling his skin softly with her nose before planting a passionate kiss. Bringing her head to rest on the top of Robs shoulder, Karen began:

"I just want to get home. ... Make sure Jess is ok." Karen spoke softly.

"Argh" Rob replied, as he began to sweep his hands across the desk, gathering coursework into a messy heap before heavy handily placing them in a folder.

Rob then stood to his feet, taking his coat from off the back of his chair before gathering both his and Karen's briefcases from off of his desk. With his free hand his fingers locked with those of Karen's, delicately rubbing circles into her soft skin with his thumb. Karen's hand left that of Robs before wrapping her arm around Robs back under his coat, her hand now gently resting on Rob's hip as both of them now made their way to the classroom door, up the corridor, out of the school doors and to the car park to drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. I love reading them to find out what you think.

Here's chapter nine.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

As Rob pulled onto the driveway and the car pulled to a holt, Karen was quick to exit the car. The sound of her tottering heals up the path as she went before delving deep into her handbag and drawing her house key.

She hadn't realized this, but the milk left outside on the doorstep hadn't been taken in. Turning the key quickly in the door she pressed hard on the door handle. Opening the door, Karen was greeted by an array of letters that scattered the doormat. Bending down gently she gathered the letters in her hand before placing them on the side board in the hallway alongside her door key. The house was eerily quiet, not even the sound of the telly playing to itself in the background. Karen's first port of call was the living room, all the doors off the hall still shut tight like they had left them this morning before leaving for school. This thought hadn't even entered Karen's head.

Karen quietly leant against the door opening it slowly; her head carefully peered around the door. Nobody was there. The quilt covering the sofa lay freshly un-creased. No sign of a person having sat there, no embossed marks, no nothing. Karen quickly shut the lounge door again.

She was greeted in the hall by Rob who in his grasp held both their briefcases placing them down in the hallway before closing the front door behind him. Both their eyes meeting briefly before Karen made her way to the Kitchen, again opening the door to nothing. Jess wasn't there.

"_Jess!_" Karen called through the house into the silence as she made her way back into the hall way.

No reply.

Concern was now becoming apparent on Karen's face as her eyes met those of Robs again.

She ran up the stairs to the first door she was to encounter. It was Bex's room; quickly opening the door as she called her daughter's name again.

"_Jess?_" Karen called; worry now becoming apparent in her voice.

Again she was greeted by another empty room. Bex's room in its same state since Bex left for uni.

Backing from the room she ran further up the stairs to Jess's bedroom door. It was in fact slightly ajar, filling Karen with some hope that her daughter was in her room, laying in a peaceful slumber. She began to open Jess's door further.

"_Jess sweetheart?_" Karen spoke softly into the room.

As she entered her daughters room her eyes darted to Jess's bed. The covers were ruffled; the shape of which resembling the outline of a body almost. Karen released a sigh of relief as a light smile spread across her face.

"_Jess?_" Karen called softly again.

The covers didn't move. There was no sign of a response. Karen made her way over to her daughters bed, with every step Karen took, her brow creasing further.

Heavy handily, Karen grabbed hold of the quilt, pulling it fiercely down the bed before dropping it to the floor. Karen's brow deeply furrowed as tears began to form in her eyes at the sight she looked down upon; her daughters bed completely empty.

With all her children, the slightest hint of a cold or a cough; generally feeling unwell, from a young age they had all retired to their mother's bed; almost like a comfort, a protective place.

From Jess's room Karen crossed the landing frantically entering that of her own room in panic; that panic not being met by relief. Again the double bed in front of her lay bare, no sign of a body, no sign of her daughter.

"**_JESS_?**" Karen shouted, her voice being heard throughout the house.

Rob, who was sat at the kitchen table reading the daily paper; like he did everyday when returning home from work, was unable to dismiss Karen's fret.

Jumping from his chair in the kitchen he followed the shout up the stairs and to the top of the landing. A frantic Karen aimlessly checking all the rooms she had already been in again; sheer anguish a washed her face.

Karen briskly brushed pasted Rob on the landing, slightly unsteadying his balance before quickly making her way back down the stairs, her feet heavily thumping the stairs as she made her way back to the hall; again frantically checking all the rooms. Rob slowly followed behind her.

"_Karen?_" Rob asked from the bottom step of the stairs.

Karen stopped, her hands reaching for her face, quivering over her mouth before reaching for her cheeks rubbing them violently; her eyes on the verge of beginning to ball. Both of them now starring into one another's gaze as it finally hit, the house was empty. No Jess.

"_Its Jess! ... Jess ... She's not here!_" complete fear taking over her voice as she spoke as tears freely began to cascade down her cheeks; an all too familiar fear rearing its head in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Chapter Ten for you. Bit of a short one today but hey ho. Hope you all enjoy.

Please keep the comments coming.

Lots more soon! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

It had been an hour now since Jess was found not to be at home, missing. Two Police cars where now parked outside the Fisher/Scotcher household, as they quickly ascended to the property, some of the neighbours appearing at their front windows at the sight, being nosey to see what dramas were to unfold.

Karen was sat on the sofa, he eyes all puffy and red as she continued to cry a steady stream of constant tears. Rob was sat beside her, gently clutching her hand in comfort that being almost the best thing he could do at this time of anguish, For he didn't completely understand what Karen was going through, himself not having any children; although he had an idea, over the past months, nearing a year, truly learning to love each of Karen's children. He'd built a strong bond.

Looking directly across at Karen and Rob on the Sofa, sat three police officers. Two men, one female.

"_Do you have any Idea where your daughter could be Mrs Fisher?_" One of the police officers asked sensitively.

Karen exhaled heavily, blowing her lips before her head dipped. She quickly raised her head, shrugging her shoulders before her eyes wandered off, choosing not to look directly at the police officer.

"_She was coming home!_" her voice beginning to break as her eyes then met those of the police officer. "_Ill ... she was ill!_"

There was a pause for a moment.

"_I should have never of let her, I should have..._" Karen was unable to finish her sentence, emotion taking over her body. As she spoke, anger apparent in her voice at herself.

"_Never let her what Mrs Fisher?_" the policeman asked.

Karen's head was resting heavily in her hands, her hair slightly covering her face. Drawing her hands from her face through to her hair; her fingers angrily creating deep furrows through her hair before raising her head to look at the policeman.

There was another pause. Karen looking intently into the eyes of the police officer, her own eyes glistening as tears began to well.

Karen broke her gaze choosing to look down at the floor, her hands coming together in a silent clap before pressing them hard to her face.

"_Let her walk home. She was ill? ... Just what was I thinking!_" Karen spoke, her eyes closed tight as in her head she began to visualize the very scene.

"_She was adamant not to let me bring her home. She wanted to get some fresh air .._." Karen began again before being interrupted by one of the police officers.

"_Is there any possibility that your daughter was in fact lying about being ill ..._"

Karen raised her head sharply, eyes narrowing at the corners, her brow creasing at the accusation.

"_How_ _dare you think that! ... How dare you! ... I'm her mother for god sake! I think I can tell when my daughter is ill and when she's pulling a fast one! ... How dare you!"_ Karen hissed.

"_We have to take into consideration all possibilities as to your daughter's whereabouts Mrs Fisher._"

Karen couldn't find the words to reply, her eyes filled with tears.

As tears began to cascade down her cheeks, Karen finally spoke. "_I just want her back! ... I just want my baby back home!_"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! :D Chapter Eleven.

Enjoy! Please keep telling me what you think. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

An hour later, the police had finally taken all the information from Karen that they needed. They had taken a description of Jess and several police officers were already set about roaming the streets of Rochdale in patrol cars on the hunt for Jess.

Several more hours had now passed and the night was beginning to draw to a close. There was still no news. By now the police had scrambled the police helicopter which could be heard hovering the sky, as Karen and Rob sat helplessly in the house. One of the three police officers had remained at the house.

Earlier than anticipated, Harry was making his way home, every now and again gazing up at the gradually darkening night sky at the police helicopter circling. A little while later Harry turned into the cul-de-sac where he lived. Raising his head from looking down at the floor, he could see a police car parked. The pace at which he was walking slowed slightly, taking in the sight. He wanted to try and eradicate the thought that the police car was in fact outside of his house, that it was outside someone else's house, but as he got closer to his home, it was something he couldn't just eradicate. It was realization; it was in fact parked directly outside his house like first though. He stood for a moment at the end of the drive, the light in the lounge beaming into the street, the curtain not closed as a police officer stood, looking like he was talking over his radio.

Before Harry decided to walk down the drive he thought about turning and running. He'd seen this circumstance once before; a police car outside of his house, a police officer stood in his living room. He then thought that just maybe it could be nothing; something pathetic. Begrudgedly, he slowly strolled down the drive to his front door. Harry stopped again, just starring at the door before quietly entering the house.

As he entered the house, he was hit by a wall of silence, just the occasion sound coming from the police officers radio. Harry heavily dropped his school bag to the floor in the hall way, breaking the silence in two, startling Karen, Rob and the police officer.

"Jess!" Karen shouted apprehensively, quickly getting from the sofa and running to the hall way.

"Mum?" Harry replied, a sound of question in his voice.

Harry could tell his mother had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. Harry just stood with his hands by his side waiting for some kind of a response as they found themselves looking intently into one another's eyes. Silence then fell.

Karen suddenly buckled almost collapsing in the hall as her body was taken hold by utter emotion, tears once again cascading down her cheeks. It wasn't that Karen didn't want it to Harry stood in the hallway safe and well, she just so longfully wanted it to be Jess. She wanted all this, this upset she was once again experiencing to just disappear and for everything to be ok, back to normal.

Harry's eyes widened at the state he saw his mum in. At this point Karen was now sliding herself slowly down the hall wall before gently settling on the floor. From almost nowhere Rob then appeared round the lounge door. Harry had now realised something was majorly wrong. Even Rob wasn't his usual chirpy self.

"What's happened?" Harry asked strongly.

Rob broke the gaze he had with Harry, looking down at Karen who was completely oblivious to the fact that Rob even stood there. Karen sat with her back up against the hall wall, her knees tightly to her chest as her head lay heavily on top of her knees; Karen's hair sweeping over her face so it was not visible.

"Harry come in here" Rob asked gesturing with his hand to follow him into the living room.

"Is it my dad? Has something happened to him!" Harry blurted.

With this comment Karen's body jerked as she continued to cry.

"No, no its not ..."

"Well what is it then!" Harry replied sharply, cutting Robs sentence short, his voice getting louder with worry.

Steadily Rob walked over to Harry. He took him softly by the shoulders and began to guide Harry though the hall to the living room. Rob didn't get very far. Angrily Harry pushed Robs hands from his body and turned to face Rob.

"What is it! Just tell me!" Harry yelled.

There was a pause for a moment; Rob totally taken back by Harry actions. Taking a gulp to compose himself, Rob began.

"It's your sister..."

"BEX" Harry chirped, breaking Robs sentence once again. "What's she done now?" Harry asked expectedly.

All Rob found himself able to do was shake his head, taking his eyes from Harry's for a brief moment before returning to look into Harry's dark brown gaze.

"Its Jess ...she's gone missing"

With those words, Harry stopped and starred towards Rob. The words 'she's gone missing!' something all too familiar. Harry shook his head aimlessly in disbelief.

"Jess wouldn't ... I mean..." Harry stuttered, not wanting to believe it. Again he thought to himself, no, no it can't be...

Rob didn't say anything, just continuing to look directly at Harry.

Suddenly it hit home. All of this was true. Rob wasn't lying & Jess was missing. Without thought Harry sprinted up the stairs, three steps at a time while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Harry!" Robbed called after him. "HARRY!" Robs voice getting louder in desperation.

Robs shout was met by a loud slam of Harry's bedroom door.

* * *

><p>In the woods, Jess's cold lifeless body still lay, her lips a slight shade of blue.<p>

A jogger running thorough the wood, slowed to a holt. In front of him lay a girl. Red coloured hair sprawled across the floor. Having taken in the sight he sprinted to her side.

"Hello!" He called. "Hello!" he shouted again.

There was nothing.

He rolled Jess flat on her back, completely lifeless her limbs flopping heavily in the direction he was pushing her in.

"Hello" the man called again, grabbing both Jess's shoulders shaking her violently.

Again there was nothing -no sign of movement, no sign of life.

He quickly took his hand and gently placed it softly on Jess's freezing skin to see if the girl that lay in front of him had a pulse. He stopped still for a moment. Underneath his finger he could feel a faint pulse rate. To the total stranger that they lifelessly in front of him, she lay unconscious. The Jogger then quickly whipped off his jumper, gently draping it over Jess's body at some attempt to keep her warm. He franticly delved for the zipped pocket on his running trousers, taking his phone and began calling 999. The connecting ring seemed like a lifetime as he starred down on the girl.

"Ambulance!" the stranger replied sharply. "yeah, yeah, it's a girl! I was running through the woods and ... and there was this girl laying on the floor in front of me!" The stranger said sacredly rambling to the attendant on the other end of the phone, not making much sense. "I don't know what to do!" The stranger said, looking desperately down at Jess, his hand freely running through his hair.

The attendant on the phone answered: " Ok okay, what I want you to do is take a deep breath for me ok." The attendant paused hearing the Jogger breath heavily down the phone. "Ok? Now what I want you to do is tell me if the girl is breathing."

"No, no, no she's not, she's just lying here!" The jogger replied frantically, again his had heavily running through his hair.

"Ok" the attendant said calmly. "I want you to see if the girl has a pulse can you do that for me?"

Silence fell as the jogger checked for a pulse again. Under his fingers he felt Jess's faint pulse.

"Hello?" the attendant called down the phone to the silence.

"Yeah! Yeah she has a pulse!" The stranger blurted.

"Ok that's great, you're doing great. Now what I want you to do is gently roll her on her side, cushion her head with her own hand."

With this information the jogger placed his phone down to the floor. He gently then began to roll Jess onto her side, manipulating her arm so her hand would rest under her own head. Having done this he then quickly reached for his phone and quickly pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah?" The jogger asked back down the phone.

"Have you done that for me?" the attendant asked. The jogger quickly replying yes, the attendant continued – "Ok that's brilliant. Now can you tell me where you are?"

The jogger who was knelt at the side of Jess rose to his feet. "Erm..." looking in every direction, his free hand found itself brushing though his hair. "A wood, we're in a wood..." There was a pause for a moment while he thought quickly. "Piper Wood! Piper wood... in Rochdale!" the jogger answered.

To the jogger, what he didn't know was that the attendant had already located him through his phone signal and that an Ambulance and a crew had been dispatched. They knew exactly where they were and that they needed to go of the beacon track to get to the casualty. The point of the question was to keep the extremely worried and shocked caller talking.

"Ok that's great" the attendant answered calmly. "I'm going to stay with you on the phone until the ambulance crew is with you ok?"

"Ok" the Jogger replied quickly. "They need to come quick, quick!" Worry and panic clearly apparent in his voice more than ever.

"They'll be there very soon, ok, you're doing brilliantly" The attendant replied reassuringly.

In the background as the jogger stood alone, his eyes flitting between that of Jess and the surrounding wood, he could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren. At this sign he drew a deep breath of relief. The attendant on the other end of the phone heard this.

"Is everything ok? You're doing great!"

"I can hear them!" The jogger replied quickly a slight smile spreading across his face.

The sound of the Ambulance was closer than ever. From nowhere he then heard a "Hello!". The jogger didn't realise this but it was one from a paramedic.

To this shout the jogger turned to where the sound was coming from. In the distant weaving there way through the trees he could see the paramedic coming toward him. Quickly the jogger's hands reached for the air, waving them about frantically.

"Here... Over here!" the jogger shouted.

To his delight the paramedic had heard his desperate shout and was quickly making his way over, in the background a second paramedic in pursuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Heres Chapter Twelve.

Thank you muchly for the comments, keep them coming. I love to read them and see what you guys think.

Still lots more to come, so please keep reading and spread the love.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Sirens blazing, the ambulance swung into its designated bay outside the entrance to the hospital. The back doors flew open as one of the paramedics began to roll Jess quickly down the ramp. Once he had done this he was joined by the other paramedic that was driving. Together their hands grasped each side of the trolley that Jess lay on so lifelessly. Quickly they made their way through the hospital doors, down the main corridor and into resus.

"_Right, ok, we have a girl approximately 17, 18 years of age, unconscious. Extremely slow heart rate..._" one of the paramedics began, continuing to ramble medical jargon as a flock of doctors and nurses scrambled to Jess's side.

"_Ok five milligrams of adrenaline_" the doctor ordered, taking the needle and syringe from the nurse quickly before reaching for Jess's arm. With care and precision the doctor then plunged the needle into the slightly visible vein in Jess's arm. "_Do we have any form of identity, a name? ..."_

Another doctor was rummaging through the school bag that was brought in with the patient. Heavy handily he draw out school books from out of it, all of them reading the same name. "_Jess ... Jessica Fisher?_" the doctor said vaguely.

"_Right ok, can someone pass that name onto the police, we need them to get in touch with this girls parents, fast. They need to be here!_"

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later a police car with its sirens sounding containing; Karen, Rob and Harry quickly came to a holt outside the hospital doors; people outside of the hospital turning to gorp.<p>

Still crying heavily, Karen made her way from the police car, quickly followed by Rob who began to support Karen; his arms clasped around her fragile frame. Harry and the police officer were already out of the car at this point, waiting. From under his arm the policeman brought his hat and firmly planted in on his head. Having done this, the policeman nodded in the direction of Rob as to see if he was ready to continue into the hospital. All Rob was able to do was nod his head back as he struggled to help support a completely distraught Karen.

The policeman turned to the doors as he made his way to Harry softly smiling before gently taking him by the shoulders and taking Harry with him as together they walked closer to the hospital doors. Over his shoulder Harry glanced to see Rob and his distressed mother following them. In some effect to relax Harry, some kind of normality, Rob released a smile. With this he turned his head quickly back to face the forever opening and closing hospital doors.

To Karen, Rob and Harry; the walk up to ITU was the longest walk of their lives.

From resus Jess had been quickly moved to the Intensive Care Unit. Her state far more severe than first thought.

* * *

><p>As the four of them reached the ITU ward, the police officer made his way to a side room, gently tapping the door before entering. To the doctor that sat behind her desk, the police man didn't have to talk; they both knew instantly what was happening. As Rob slowly guided Karen into the office, the police man took hold of an aimless looking Harry before shutting the door of the office behind him. Harry looked longingly up at the police officer, confusion etched across his face.<p>

"_Come with me!_" the police man suggested.

Harry looked at the police officer, his face further screwed up at what he had said.

"_I'm not a kid you know!_" Harry snapped. On the outside acting all tough; the hard man, but actually on the inside totally and completely shot to pieces with worry.

The police officer could sense this. He'd dealt with many of these kind of situations before. "_Look why don't we go and get a drink, yeh_?"

For a moment Harry just stood still, before giving in and reluctantly walking towards the police officer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she? I just want to see her!<em>" Karen spoke desperately; fear taking over her voice.

From behind the desk, the doctor briefly looked down at her desk, before raising her head to Karen once again.

"_Mrs Fisher, I'm the doctor in charge of your daughters care, I'm doctor Wallace_" she said softly. All Karen could do was just nod. There was a pause for a moment before the doctor continued.

"_Your daughter is exceptionally ill. Her body was slowly shutting itself down, her organs beginning to fail. When the paramedics got to her, she had already fallen into a coma..._"

Sat in the chair opposite the desk Karen broke the strong front she had put on, as tears streamed down her face for the millionth time this evening.

"_At the minute she's stable ok, but me and the other doctors have decided to induce Jess into a medical coma. At the minute your daughter is on life support. A machine is now breathing for her. We believe this is the best action for Jess in her current condition. By doing this it will give her internal organs the best chance in getting better. At the minute we're waiting on the results of several tests to pin point what exactly is wrong with her._"

Karen wiped away tears from her face with a tissue Rob had handed her before she began to talk.

"_Is she going to be ok?_" Karen said bravely.

"_As I said, at the moment Jess is stable, with Jess we are taking it hour by hour. Once we have the results from the tests we have carried out we will be able to establish what's wrong and properly be able to begin to treat her._"

Karen just nodded.

"_Can I see her?_" Karen asked softly.

The doctor gently sat back in her chair before releasing a weak smile as to somehow comfort Karen.

"_Of course you can!_" the doctor replied quickly as she began to rise from her chair. She made her way to the door and opened it swiftly. "_She's just through here._" The doctor gestured softly with her hand.

Cautiously both Karen and Rob began to move from their chairs where they we're sat in and made their way into the corridor, following the doctor. Rob took a strong clutch of Karen's hand. As they slowly walked along the corridor, suddenly Karen stopped, stopping Rob with her. Karen looked at Rob. She had a strong grip of his arms briefly looking away from Robs gaze; a look of confusion apparent on his face.

"_Will you do something for me Rob?_" Karen questioned quietly, her eyes meeting those of Robs again, a look of longing in her own.

"_Well of course I will Karen!_" automatically positively replying at Karens time of need. "_What is it you want me to do?_" Rob continued, sweeping a piece of her hair from her face as she bowed he head.

Karen exhaled heavily before she spoke, her eyes shut tight.

"_Will you..._" she paused.

"_Go on..._" Rob pushed softly.

Karen raised her head, her eyes now open and looking deeply into Robs blue gaze. "_Will you ring Charlie for me?_"

There was another pause. Rob had never really spoke to Charlie, not properly anyway. If he had it was a sweeping, awkward conversation consisting mainly of: Hi, you alright and bye. To ring him and to tell him his daughter was desperately ill was something else.

"_Yes of course I can!_" Rob found himself saying.

'What am I thinking, I can't!' he thought to himself. He couldn't quite believe that he had just agreed to do so.

Karen squoze Robs hands tightly to his response, unable to smile at this point, a simple way of saying thank you. All Rob found himself able to do was to release a soft smile before aimlessly following Karen down the corridor as she continued.

The walk to where Jess lay seemed like a lifetime for Karen.

"_She's in here_" the Doctor chirped, gesturing with her hand as she opened the door.

Karen's pace slowed to this news as she turned her head to look through the glass panelled windows that lined the clinically white corridor. As she finally entered the room, Karen's head began to lol form side to side, her face creasing at the state at which her daughter lay in.

Her once full of beans; full of fun, beautiful, little girl lay in front of her, completely lifeless. Her skins complexion an unhealthy shade of grey as her bright scatty red hair sprawled over the white sheets of the bed. Her body completely covered with wires and tubes. Beside Jess stood several machines stood, bleeping constantly, her fragile chest rising and falling to the sound of another machine at her side. All of this just completely too much for a mother to take in; Karen collapsed in a chair at Jess's bedside, quickly taking hold of her cold daughters hand in her own, kissing it softly. There was once again a fast cascading stream of tears making their way down Karen's cheeks.

From a distance Rob stood at the back of the room, his hand quivering over his mouth at the site Jess lay in in front of him and the state of Karen also, full of the up most anguish.

"_I'm going to leave you know, give you some time alone. I'll be back later_" The doctor spoke.

There was no reply and too this she quietly left the room, closing the door shut behind her as Karen continued to cry desperately at her daughters side and Rob looking helplessly on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen guys. Thanks for the comments and please keep them coming. :D

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

As the night progressed, it got worse.

In the early hours of the morning, Karen was hit by another wave of distressing news. Together Karen, Rob and Harry discovered what exactly was wrong with Jess as the results of the tests came back.

For a while now, the doctors had discovered that unknown to anyone Jess was battling the wrath of diabetes. Her body not making enough insulin to supply her body needs.

With that Jess's state had hit rock bottom. As a result of this her body had shut down, a diabetic coma. On top of this because of the diabetes, one of her kidneys had totally given up. As well as being on life support, she was now also on dialysis. A machine doing the task of what her kidney should. There was nothing the doctors could do to re-vert the damage to the kidney, she needed a transplant. That was Jess's only hope.

Not like that was enough to take in and digest, there was more. Just to top it off, they were told Jess could have other problems, problems that couldn't be discovered until she had come round from her coma.

Blindness being one; a result of long-term untreated diabetes. She could even have brain damage; none, mild or server. A lack of oxygen reaching the brain while her body slowly ceased to the coma. The doctors just couldn't say. It was going to be a long and distressing journey until Jess even began to recover.

* * *

><p>Rob was sat in a chair. He didn't really sleep, he couldn't. He listened for a while to the birds outside the hospital window singing there morning chorus.<p>

'Maybe all of this was just a bad dream!' Rob thought to himself. He shut his eyes tight. They remained shut for a good minute or so before opening them quickly. No this wasn't a dream; it was the now; a horrible real life nightmare which was very much in the real world.

Rob exhaled heavily, his hands brushing through his hair before glancing down at his watch.

5:43am

He shot his head back into the back of his chair, his hands clasping the chairs arms tightly. He then began to look around the room.

Firstly his eyes wandered to Jess; the constant sound of machines bleeping around her, her chest rising and falling in time. Slumped across the bed lay Karen's head, her body arching awkwardly from the chair she was sat in, to the bed; Karen's hands still grasping Jess's softly. She was totally exhausted. Although fast asleep, her forehead remained deeply creased.

Robs eyes then flitted to that of Harry. He lay peacefully on the collapsible bed the nurse had brought from the relatives room early this morning. For a boy of his age, he was coping exceptionally well. Through the night he'd been a rock for Karen. The two of them shared an exceptionally close relationship. Harry was a complete mummy's boy, something Rob had noted since his blossoming romance with his mother.

Rob quietly rose to his feet and made his way to the door. To Rob's surprise, Harry was not asleep, he was unable too. Quickly Harry shot from his bed and followed Rob to the door, almost creeping upon Rob as Harry casually turned his head to the direction of his mother as to make sure not to wake her.

"_JESUS CHRIST!"_ Rob shot, starting of loud then ending in a gentle whisper, total shock on Robs face as he was just about to shut the door to find Harry stood in front of him.

Without a word, Rob began to usher Harry from the room that both Jess and Karen lay in, gently closing the door behind them.

"_My god mate you dint half make me jump then_" Rob spoke in a jokey sort of a tone.

Harry's facial expression didn't change to this remark; he just continued to stare up at Rob from his dark brown gaze. Robs light smirk began to fall from his face before he gently brought Harry close to him with his arm.

"_Let's go and get something to drink shall we?_" Rob said as the two of them began to walk down the hospital corridor as Robs arm draped over Harry's shoulder in a soft loving sort of embrace.

* * *

><p>Rob took Harry to the relative's room on the ward. Tea and coffee was free, it was quite but also the walls were painted blue instead of the overpowering clinical white walls everywhere else in the hospital.<p>

Harry was sat at the table, deep in thought, his brow filled with deep furrows as he starred at the same spot of the table. He still hadn't spoken. Not even the chime of the metal spoon catching the side of the china mugs stirred him from his prolonged gaze.

Clutching two streaming cups of hot tea that he had just made, Rob quietly made his way apprehensively to sit besides Harry, Harry didn't batter an eye lid, and still he sat and starred.

"_Here you are mate, cuppa tea for ya pet_." Rob chirped in a manner intended to stimulate some kind of response. There was nothing.

"_Harry?_" Rob spoke softly as he slightly nudged his arm.

Harry quickly blinked, breaking the trance he was in before aimlessly turning to face Rob. Robs eyes suggestively moved to the steaming hot tea that sat in front of him. Harry swiftly looked down before releasing a small smile at the gesture of the tea that sat in front of him.

"Thanks" Harry spoke quietly, still not 100% there still thinking about something.

Silence fell for a moment.

"_You alright mate?_" Stupid question really Rob thought to himself having spoke, however it was a way of creating a conversation.

Harry just shrugged. "_I dunno!_" he finally spoke. "_It all seems like a blur._" Harry stopped, his eyes once again fixated to a certain spot of the table. He laughed lightly before continuing. "_I_ _only joked yesterday morning about her looking like death, I just thought she'd been out you know and now..._" He paused again, braking from his trance, his eyes now looking down to his lap where he awkwardly fiddled with his fingers remembering the very scene from what seemed years ago.

Before beginning to talk again he lifted his head, gazing out of the window up at the beautiful multi coloured morning sky. "_And here she lies... fighting for her life._" He thought for a moment before his head quickly flitted to face Rob.

"I _didn't mean for this to happen, to call her that... I..._" Harry quickly spoke, not finding the right words however trying to defend the comment he made at breakfast yesterday.

Rob quickly butted in as Harry continued to struggle: "_I know exactly what you mean mate_!"

Without wanting Rob to notice, Harry quickly wiped tears that had seemed to escape from his eyes with his hand.

"_Is Jess gunna be alright?"_ Harry asked seriously, finding his eyes to be looking deep into those of Robs.

Rob found himself just starring back, not knowing what to say in reply. Due to Robs slowed reaction and unable to speak, Harry answered his own question.

"_She's not is she! She's gunna..._"

Before Harry could finish, knowing what Harry was about to say, Rob chipped in: "_NO! no... look mate, there's no question about it, Jess is very poorly. Its gunna be a long hard road in order for Jess to get better_" not really answering his question properly however suppressing Harry's initial thought.

For a while there was just silence between them, just the occasion gulp from Rob as he drank his tea. Harry's still sat in front of him untouched as again he was deep in thought, the deep furrows returning to his brow.

From out of the blue Harry suddenly spoke.

"I wanna go to school today!"

In response Rob's eyes widened before exhaling heavily. Rob was just about to talk before Harry began again.

"I've been thinking about it all night, I... I can't just sit around here all day, staring at the same four walls all day, I just can't! I wanna get out of here, forget about this, well try..." Harry began his tone getting louder with anger.

"Hey Haz, look nobody's saying you can't, it's just you have been through a lot..." Rob paused sensing Harry begin to not listen as his arms crossed his chest. "Look, why don't you drink your tea. Once you have done that, we'll see if your mums awake see how she is and then discuss it with her ok!" To this Harry turned to face Rob as he released a small smile before quickly beginning to tuck into his cup of almost cold tea by now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen for you folks. Sorry for the wait. Been busy on other things.

Thanks for the comments, please keep them coming. Still lots more to come.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

With much discussion, deliberation and persistence from Harry, Karen had reluctantly decided to let Harry go in to school. After all there was nothing he could really do except sit and wait however in the back of her mind he was there if anything was to go wrong.

Rob really didn't want to leave Karen on her own; she was still so exceptionally fragile however she was adamant she would be fine. Karen much preferred Rob to go with Harry than for him to go home alone.

* * *

><p>At approximately 6:30 am Rob and Harry left the hospital, taking a cab back home. Once they had arrived each of them in turn taking showers; changing into fresh clothes, Harry into his uniform before retreating to the kitchen to try and force some food down their throats. They couldn't, the rack of toast in the centre of the kitchen table slowly going cold.<p>

Neither of them had really spoken since leaving the hospital, the atmosphere very awkward. As the two of them sat at the kitchen table, Rob found Harry sitting in one of his trances again, deep furrows chiselling themselves into his brow.

"_Harry mate you know if you don't want, you don't have to..._" Rob began sensitively.

"_**NO**! I want to, I **NEED** to!_" Harry snapped, interrupting Rob's sentence before quickly rising to his feet. "I'm gunna go and clean my teeth!" Harry said abruptly as he left the kitchen.

Rob exhaled heavily, his hands locking together before his head came to rest heavily on top of them. He sat lonely in the silence before it was interrupted by Harry's heavy steps on the stairs as he made his way up to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As the morning past by, no further words were spoken between that of Rob and Harry, an eerie silence cast over the house.<p>

Rob had decided to make a bag of clean clothes up for Karen alongside a wash bag having not washed or changed clothes since yesterday morning. Once he had finished that he glanced down at his watch.

8:13am

Briskfully Rob swept the bag he'd prepared and made his way down the stairs.

"_Harry? You about ready mate?_" Rob cast into the silence.

For a brief moment there was no reply before a sluggish Harry made his way from the living room to the hall. Without speaking Harry just nodded, as he picked up his coat and school bag from the hall floor before reaching for the door handle of the front door.

* * *

><p>As they travelled to school, still Harry refused to talk, only the early morning wit from the radio presenters breaking the silence between them.<p>

The car pulled to a holt on the gravel school car park. Rob turned off the ignition, the two of them now sitting silently in the car as they watched students and staff arrive.

"_Are you sure you want to do this? You've been through a lot, it's going to be tough?_" Rob chirped bravely.

Harry turned his head to face rob.

"_I know_" Harry replied softly before he turned back to look out of the windscreen. "_I just can't sit at the hospital all day, I can't!_" Harry continued desperation in his voice.

"_I know... well you have my mobile number, you have your phone, if you so much decide you have made the wrong decision, you ring me, straight the way, ok?_"

Harry just nodded his head as Rob began to get from the car.

"_Where are you goin?_" Harry asked quickly, as he remained seated in the car, seatbelt still fastened.

Rob bent down to look back into the car.

"_I need to go and talk to Tom, explain the situation._" Rob explained.

Again Harry just nodded, before undoing his seat belt and getting from the car. Just as he was about to shut the door, Rob chirped.

"_I'll pick you up later, yeah? 3:15?_"

Harry shut his door with a loud thud and looked over the top of the car at Rob and again just nodded. Harry then made his way across the car park to the school main doors, Harry constantly looking down at the floor, his hands deep in his pocket, Rob looking helplessly on before shutting the car door, zapping it shut and slowly following behind him.

* * *

><p>Tom was sat in Karen's office patiently waiting. Since Chris had left, the board and chair of governors decided the best person to replace him was Tom. All members of staff thought he was also the best person for the role, he knows the school back to front that included some of the pupils. In fact to some he's been like a father figure to them. Normally at this time it would be the opposite way round, it would be Karen waiting for Tom. They would always have a briefing with one another in a morning, something Karen never did with Chris. The working relationship between that of Karen and Tom was so much better than that with Chris.<p>

Tom could hear the sound of someone briskfully making their way into the outer office. He heard Janice who was sat at her computer say good morning and so assumed it was that of Karen. Tom had his head in documents; he was shocked when he raised his head to find that of Rob.

"_Rob! You alright mate? Where's the boss? I want to just run this by her before I take the assembly this morning._" Tom said cheerily.

Without speaking Rob made his way further into Karen's office before shutting the door behind him.

"_Karen's not coming in today..._" Rob began bravely.

"_Oh rite? She not well?_" Tom interrupted.

"_No..._" Rob replied quickly before pausing briefly. "_I don't know when she's going to be in to be honest_"

Tom's brow crinkled with confusion; as Rob starred down at the floor, thinking about how to word what he was about to say.

Sensing this, Tom chirped; "_Rob mate is everything ok?_"

Rob broke from his gaze, exhaling heavily as his hands brushed through his hair.

"_Not really no!_" Rob answered.

"_Ere you are mate sit down here!_" Tom said as he gestured at the sofa with his hand.

Slowly Rob made his way over to the sofa and heavily sat down, his back arching forward, his arms resting on his knees as his head sat heavily in his hands as his fingers softly ran over his forehead. Taking another deep breath, Rob lifted his head.

"_Its Jess... she's in hospital._" Rob began.

To this Tom didn't know what to say, there was a moment of silence.

"_She's in a coma_" Rob continued getting straight to the point his hands once again coming into contact with his face.

"_Well...how... I mean what happened?_" Tom replied finally in shock

Rob shrugged his shoulder before beginning to talk. "_Diabetes the doctors have said_." As he starred down at the floor.

"_Diabetes? ... Is she going to be alright?_" Tom chirped worried.

Again Rob shrugged his shoulders. "_They don't know, there taking it hour by hour._"

Silence fell between the two of them again.

"_I don't know what to say... I mean, Karen, how's she?_"

Rob exhaled heavily. "_A mess!_" He replied bluntly before beginning again "... _she's just all over the place!_" Robs hand brushing through his hair again.

"_What about Harry?... Bex?_"

"_huh... Harry well... he's trying to be strong, but inside he's in pieces. He was adamant he was coming into school today ... and bex? ... she doesn't know yet_"

"_So Harrys in school?_" Tom answered.

"_yeh... I don't know how he's going to be. Can you just keep an eye on him for me mate?"_

"_Yeh, course!_" Tom replied instantly "..._ look you and Karen take off as much time as you need! Karen needs you! The most important thing is Jess, so don't get worrying about this place, we can cope, i'll get cover_."

"_Thanks_" Rob replied softly. "_I should get going; Karen's on her own... any problems with Harry, call me_"

"_Sure!"_ Tom replied.

Rob got from the sofa quickly and made his way to the door, before opening it abruptly. Tom followed close behind.

"_Tell Karen, we're thinking of her, of you all_" Tom spoke as Rob made his way through the outer office.

To this Janice who was sat at her computer ears pricked. 'Whats he on about?' she thought to herself.

Rob stopped and turned back to Tom.

"_Cheers mate, I'll be in touch._"

To this Tom nodded and released a weak smile as he watched Rob make his way from the outer office into the corridor out of sight. Standing in Karen's office door way Tom exhaled heavily, his hand rubbing his stubbly chin before turning quickly back into the office and shutting the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! :D I'm still here & still very much writting. Sorry for the long wait. I've been really really busy recently.

Anyway... heres chapeter fifteen. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapters.

Please keep leaving feed back, love to know what you guys think.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>**

It was third lesson and so far Harry had kept his head down. He'd hardly spoken to anyone keeping himself to himself.

Students lined the corridor outside of Grantly's classroom waiting for him to come and unlock his door to start his lesson; but as per usual, Grantly was late.

"_Haz!"_ a voice yelled down the corridor. Harry to far in thought to have heard. "_Oi! Haz_!" The voice got closer before a rough boyish tap on the arm jolted Harry from his trance. "_Harry! Where you bin mate. I was txtin' ya all last night, ya could have at least replied to one_?"

It was Kyle. When he started at Waterloo Road he was extremely unsettled, out to cause trouble; Karen detested the boy. However just recently he'd changed. Still he continued to be the joker, always up for a laugh sort of a boy, just not disruptive. He was in fact very clever and through the course of the year he was someone Harry had got to know very well. They were the best of friends and Karen's view of Kyle had changed dramatically.

"_Erm… um… I… I was… I ran out of credit, couldn't txt you back. Soz_" Piped Harry in response, stuttering at first as he thought of an excuse.

Kyle noticed Harry's unusual self and totally discarded his excuse for he knew that it was a lie. Kyle knew full well Harry was on a contract; 500 minutes, unlimited texts & internet paid by mother dearest. To Harry's reply Kyle just nodded and leant against the wall besides Harry as they waited patiently for Grantly to appear.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the lesson, the whole class scribbling down anthology notes as Grantly talked away in the background. Harry couldn't concentrate, his eyes staring down at the textbook in front of him, unable to write anything down.<p>

"_And so Harry, what was the poet trying to express in that verse_?" Grantly chirped, noticing the unusually distracted Harry.

Still Harry starred down at his textbook. He hadn't even realised Grantly was talking, let alone to him.

"_Harry Fisher!_!" Grantly repeated expectedly.

Silence fell at this point, the whole class now turning to look at Harry. Kyle who was sat besides Harry nudged his arm slightly to get his attention.

"_Whattt_!" Harry spat in the direction of Kyle.

"_Argghh Harry Fisher, with us now are we, back in the real world_?"

The attention of Harry darted to that of Grantly, his head turning sharply to face him who was stood just metres away from where Harry was sitting, 30 pairs of eyes now starring at him too, some of them beginning to chuckle at Harry's expense.

With this Harry couldn't cope. He jumped from his chair to his feet. Gathered his bag from under the table and made a dash to the classroom door.

"_Just leave me alone! Leave me alone_!" Harry shouted as he left the classroom, running down the corridor out of sight.

At this point Grantly stood in the classroom in silence, his mouth hanging open at Harry's unusual behaviour, the whole class in shock at Harry's sudden outburst. The school bell sounded for the end of the lesson.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat outside, heavily slumped against the wall of the school, his eyes puffy and red from crying.<p>

"_Oi Harry, tell ya sister to pick up her phone, I've been trying to ring her all last night and this morning. Where is she? Bunking of no doubt! I need to sort out what's happening tonight_!"

It was Vikki; as she spoke making her way ever closer to Harry. As she got closer, she realised Harry was in a state.

"_Harry? … what's up_?" Vikki asked as she slowly began to sit besides Harry.

Harry dropped his head to look at the floor, tears beginning to role down his pink flush cheeks at Vikki's words. In response to this Vikki's brow creased with confusion.

"_Harry what's the matter_?"

Struggling to control his emotions Harry burst to his feet as he briskfully started to walk across the playground.

"_Harry_!" Vikki shouted after him.

In tottering heels Vikki ran across the playground after him. As she got closer her hand reached for Harry's shoulder, heavily planting her hands down on his shoulders, stopping Harry in his track before turning him to face her. For a moment Harry's dark brown eyes looking everywhere other than those of Vikki's.

"_Harry_?" Vikki repeated softly.

Harry's eyes eventually met those of Vikki's, the two of them for a time just starring at one another, Harry's eyes red with emotion. Wiping his tears from his face with his sleeve of his coat Harry broke eye contact as another wave of tears began to role down his check uncontrollably.

At this point the scene unfolding on the playground had several viewers, one of which was that of Tom. He patiently stood on the steps of the main doors and watched on.

"_Harry!"_ Vikki asked again, gently shaking him for some kind answer.

"_I…I can't do this! I can't! Rob was right!_" Harry said shaking his head as he starred down at the floor.

"_Do what Harry_?" Vikki answered confused.

"_This! I can't do this! **NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" Harry shouted, menace in his voice as more tears gushed down his cheeks.

To this; the majority of the playground was stood starring. Vikki just stood in the middle of the playground aimlessly watching Harry as he stormed up the school drive towards the school gates, all the time a constant stream of tears rolling down Harry's face.

Tom sprinted across the playground after Harry all to aware of what was happening in his life, still the playground stood and starred, peers now beginning to gossip to one another at what was happening and there thoughts behind Harry's actions.

From behind him Harry could hear the nearing footprints. From nowhere a pair of hands came and reached for Harry's shoulders. Harry thought it was Vikki.

"**_GET OFF ME!_**" Harry yelled as he tried to shake the hands from his shoulders. "_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" Harry shouted again as he continued to briskfully walk with some determination towards the school gates.

"_Harry_!" Tom said softly and for the second time reached his hand out for Harry's shoulders, stopping him once again in his tracks as he spun him round to face him. All to caught up in the emotion he was currently surcome to, to frail to fight any longer, Harry collapsed consolable into Toms open arms.

For a while the two of them stood at the top of the school drive, Harry heavily gripping hold of tops coat in some kind of comfort as he continued to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 for you guys. :D Sorry for the wait... again. Promise, chapters will be more regular. :D

Please keep rating...

Thank you & Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>**

Over at the hospital, Rob had spent his morning sitting alongside Karen trying to comfort her the best he could while she desperately watched over her exceptionally ill daughter, gently clutching a hold of Jess's delicate hand as numerous machines continued to breath for her. Doctors and nurses regularly came to check on Jess's progress however there was no change. Still Jess lay so lifelessly, a network of multicoloured wires and tubes covering her petite, fragile frame.

* * *

><p>It was now mid morning and Rob needed some fresh air. To him it seemed if he was to sit in the clinically white hospital room for much longer, the walls would start to come in on him.<p>

Quietly he took himself off out of the hospital where he caught site of a vacant bench. Rob openly welcomed the cold fresh air as it brushed his stubbly unshaven cheeks, inhaling the clean air as he moved through the hospital doors into the open before gently sitting on the wooden bench. For a while he just sat there, a lonely sole watching the world as it went by.

Trying to desperately eradicate all thoughts from his mind, to try and be free from thought for a while, however he simply just couldn't. There was one thought that he just couldn't get off his mind. It had been playing on his mind from the moment the words rolled from off of her tongue. 'Will you ring Charlie?' 'Will you ring Charlie?' 'Will you ring Charlie?' These words wirl-winding round Rob's head.

Rob sat forward on the bench, his back arching in the same direction as his head dropped heavily into his hands that were resting upon his knees before rubbing his hands fiercely through his hair. Robs hands then moved to his face, coming together in a silent clap, covering his mouth as he heavily inhaled.

Suddenly Rob delved deep into his jacket pocket before bringing out his phone. He ruthlessly trawled through his address book, before stopping suddenly when he found 'his' name. For a moment Robs thumb circled the call button. Exhaling heavily, his thumb came into contact with that very call button. Rob raised the phone to his ear where the dialling tone seemed to last a lifetime. Taking Rob totally by surprise, 'he' answered.

"_Hello_?"

It was 'him'. Charlie. For a few seconds there was just silence.

From nowhere Rob plucked up the courage as he found words begin to fall from his mouth.

"_Hey_" Rob replied, now realising himself a little too cheesily.

"_Can I ask who this is_?" Charlie asked, unsure of who the unknown caller was.

"_Sorry… its's Rob, Kare_…"

Before Rob could finish he was cut short by Charlie; now completely aware of who was calling him. Again an awkward silence fell between the pair.

"_Everything ok_?" Charlie asked.

To those words, sat on the bench Rob dropped his head to look directly to the floor before raising it again, his eyes shut tight briefly while biting hard on his bottom lip.

"_I don't know how to tell you this_…" Rob began

Again Rob was cut short.

"_Go on._" Charlie replied expectedly.

Silence fell once again. Down the phone, Charlie could hear Rob exhale heavily before he eventually began to speak.

"_Its Jess… she's seriously ill in hospital_…"

On the other end of the phone, Charlie released an inappropriate laugh, almost to cover up his worst fears.

"_She's in a coma._" Rob continued getting straight to the point.

Complete silence.

"_Haha… are you having a laugh mate? Are you trying to wind me up?_" Charlie hissed down the phone, unsure as to whether this was all some kind of a sick joke; well that's what he wanted it to be, hoped it to be.

From a young age Jess was always a daddy's girl. From falling over and grazing her knee as a toddler to getting her own way when Karen had said no, for Jess knew if she was to go to her dad she would most probably get her own way and she was completely aware of that.

The two of them had always had a close bond, however since Charlie and Karen's divorce their close ties were beginning to wear thin. When Jess found out that her so called 'precious do nothing wrong' daddy had cheated on her mum she completely detested him and his so called bit on the side. It was only because of Karen that Jess would contact her father every once in a while, keeping both sides of the equation happy.

To Charlie's words, Rob couldn't help but raise his voice at his accusation.

"_Do you think I would ring the father of my partners child and joke about your daughters health? Come on? You're the sick one if you think I would do that!_"

Charlie had now realised this wasn't a joke. All the fears he had feared becoming realization. He swallowed hard down the phone, before beginning to talk.

"_Well what's happened… is… is she going to be alright?_" Charlie asked, his voice beginning to crack, desperation also apparent in his voice.

"_I honestly don't know, all I know is you NEED to be here, not only for Jess's sake but for Karen, Harry_…"

"_Yeah_" Charlie spoke aimlessly down the phone, a million thoughts now rushing around his head. "_Erm… wh… what hospital is she in?_" Charlie asked, stuttering at first to find the correct words as a wave of worry took hold of his body.

"_Manchester Infirmary, for the moment she's on the ITU ward._" Rob answered almost immediately.

Silence fell once again while all that had been said went in. Down the phone Rob could hear Charlie suddenly rushing around, he could faintly hear voices in the background asking Charlie what was happening and to them he did not reply.

"_I'm coming now ok! Tell Karen I'm on my way. I'll be there soon_" Charlie then hung up, cutting the call short without Rob being able to reply.

Taking the phone from his ear, Rob held it tightly in his hand as it came to rest in his lap. Robs eyes reached for the sky where they remained for a while as he watched clouds freely roam the sky before briefly closing his eyes to world.

In a sudden rush of energy, Rob burst to his feet and made his way to the hospital doors back up to Karen and Jess. On his way up, popping into the relatives room, making himself a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for Karen.

* * *

><p>Holding two warm drinks; as Rob got to the door of the room Jess lay in, through the glass panel in the door he could see Karen and a doctor deep in conversation. Karen's head frantically nodding up and down as her hands covered he mouth as her fingers fiddled with her lips; silent words fell from the doctor's mouth. Suddenly they stopped, the doctor's hand gently reaching for Karen's shoulder in some kind of comfort before Karen resumed to sitting besides Jess, taking hold of her hand in her own once again.<p>

The doctor then emerged at the door, releasing a small smile as she held the door open so Rob could enter the room clutching two piping hot drinks with out a struggle. In response to the doctor's kind gesture, Rob nodded his head and made his way into the room over to Karen's side.

"_Here you are love, get this down ya!_" Rob chirped as he went to pass Karen her cup of coffee.

Karen shook her head; "_No_" she said softly however all the same quite bluntly.

"_Well I'll put it here then_." Rob gestured as he placed the mug of coffee on the bedside table nearest Karen.

To this all Karen found herself able to do was release a weak smile at Rob's kind thought. She just couldn't stomach it, even the smell of the sweet coffee wafting its way in her direction made her feel a little sick.

With all that had happened in the past 24hrs, it had taken its toll on Karen, not only mentally but physically too. Her face was gaunt from constant worry and fear, dark bags under her eyes from a mixture of; lack of sleep and crying and her hair was scraped back with a large hair clip.

Rob sat besides Karen in a chair close to her, one hand holding his tea the other reached for Karen furthest shoulder. At first Karen was reluctant however she gently began to fall back into Rob. Rob lovingly kissed the top of Karen's head, their hands intertwined in one another's. The two of them sat in silence forever listening to the constant sound of machines surrounding them that were keeping Jess alive, the occasional sound coming from Rob as he took gulps from his tea.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 for you! :D Please keep leaving your feedback, I love to know what you guys think. Theres still plenty more to come.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"_Go into the office Harry and make yourself comfy on the sofa ok, I'll be in in a minute_" Tom said softly to Harry having eventually made there way into school after been gorped at by peers from his sudden out burst on the school playground.

Tom watched Harry as he sluggishly made his way into his mothers all to familiar office, his eyes still puffy and red from crying. Having seen this, Janice who was sat in her office chair at her computer couldn't help but not look.

Once Harry was out of sight Tom perched himself on the edge of Janice's desk; exhaling heavily as his hands brushed through his thick dark brown hair before his arms crossed and came to rest on his chest.

Sensing that there was something wrong, Janice broke the silence.

"_Is everyfin okay?_" Janice asked quietly making sure Harry couldn't hear, a side of her quite concerned and another wanting to know for a bit of staff room gossip.

"_Not really Janice!_" Tom began, as he exhaled heavily again. "_Could you get me Robs number?_" Tom continued.

"_I take it that's Rob Scotchers number?_" Janice replied a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"_Yeah_" Tom replied softly as his hands came into contact with his stubbly unshaven chin.

Scribbling the number down onto a pink post-it note, Janice handed Tom Robs number.

"_Ere ya are!_" Janice said before sitting back into her office chair as she tried to read Toms body language as to find out what was going on.

"_Thanks Janice… you might as well get yourself off to lunch_" Tom said.

"_Are ya sure, av still got these ta go through ya know!_" Janice replied, briefly her eyes moving to a pile of medical forms she's got to input into her computer for an up coming trip.

"_No you go_." Tom said as he stood to his feet.

"_Well okay_." Janice replied softly as she reached for her handbag under her desk. She really wanted him to say he wanted her to stay so she could cheekily listen to what was happening with regards to Harry, she knew something wasn't right.

"_Well then I'll see ya at 1:15 sharp_!" Janice continued as she made her way out of the outer office. Before heading down the corridor to the staff room, turning to take one last look over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Before sitting on his mum's office sofa, Harry had spotted his mothers beloved photo frame that stood proudly on her desk. Every year; Bex, Jess &amp; Harry all being hounded by Karen to have there photo taken so it could be updated along side the embarrassing baby snaps. Since having her children, Karen took it to every job she's had, relying on it to make her smile when she was having a bad day, a constant reminder of the beautiful children she had.<p>

Slowly Harry walked over to the desk taking the frame in hand, releasing a small smile as his eyes scanned the array of photos. His favourite being the one of himself, Jess and Karen taken by Bex while on holiday in Florida just last year; each of them pulling funny faces while sticking their tongues out at the camera.

From behind him Harry heard the office door shut with a click. Quickly he turned his head to be greeted by Tom. Realizing this he turned his head back to look down at the photo frame, a single tear falling down his cheek before being quickly swept away by the sleeve of his coat. Not taking his eyes from the photo frame, Harry broke the silence.

"_Why did this have to happen to us? What have we done to deserve this?_"

Before Tom could speak, Harry continued.

"_Sometimes I really, REALLY hate my sister ya know, winding me up all the time. But I love her, really I do…_" Harry paused for a moment as silence descended once again.

"_Seeing her in that hospital bed, machines bleeping, wires and tubes everywhere, I just … I can't imagine what… if… anything happens to her, I can't…!_" Harry said, with each word he spoke, his forehead creasing further, anger and worry apparent in his voice. Harry's eyes then flit to look directly into those of Toms. "_What if she…_"

Tom knew exactly what Harry was about to say, instantly jumping in to stop him, Tom began; "_No…no, don't, just don't say that_!" Tom said sternly, without realizing, pointing his finger at Harry while gradually making his way closer to him.

"_Come on_" Tom began pulling Harry to his side, together making there way to the sofa, Harry forever gripping the picture frame in his hands.

"_Look, you have to keep thinking positive. Jess is a fighter_!" Tom continued.

Silence fell, Harry's eyes once again diverting to look down at the photos.

Tom suddenly got up from the sofa and made his way to the phone on the desk. Harry's head darting to what Tom was doing, watching as Tom's hand reached for the phone.

"_What are you doing_?" Harry asked abruptly.

"_I'm ringing Rob to come and…_"

"_NO! Please, no just don't!_" Harry burst, cutting Tom short.

Tom's brow creased with confusion.

"_I want Rob to stay with mum. She needs him more than I do. It's my own fault! Rob told me not to come in today; I should have listened to him... Rob and me agreed he would pick me up at 3:15 and that's what's gunna happen. … Can I stay in here for the rest of the day_?"

"_Well_…" Tom started before being cut short by Harry again.

"_Its just, I can't be doing with people askin' me all these questions, asking me if I'm ok? I just don't wanna go there, not _yet!"

"_Course you can! I completely understand where you're coming from. If you change you're mind about me calling Rob, let me know ok? I'll sort you some work out, help keep you occupied._" Tom replied.

"_Thanks Tom… I mean Mr Clarkson_" Harry said, his cheeks turning a little crimson in embarrassment before a small smile emerged upon his face.

* * *

><p>Like usual the staff room was busy. Teachers talking about student, what they did the night before, Grantly sitting in his usual chair, head buried in the Racing Post. ect, ect Sitting on the sofa nearest Grantly, Daniel was sat as he tucked into his lunch. Janice made a be line to sit next to him. If anyone it would be Mr Chalk that Janice would gossip with.<p>

"_Oi! Got some gos. Summats crackin' right off_!" Janice spoke, her eyes sparkling with excitement as Daniel turned to face her.

"_Oh yeah_?" Daniel replied in his broad northern accent.

"_Yeah_! _Ms Fisher & Mr Scother are off on the same day, don't ya fink that's a bit weird_?" Janice asked, screwing her face up at her own words.

"_Well, I… I dunno, I suppose its not that weird, they probably have an appointment or something, maybe there doing a course_…" Daniel replied before being cut short by Janice.

"_Am not bein' funny or nuffin, but as Ms Fisher secretary, I fink I would know if she wa goin' on a course! The thing is right; neither of em rang in sick or nuffin! Rob turned up this morning though demandin' to speak ta Tom. They we're in the office for ages talking, then as Rob left Tom turned to Rob and said 'Tell Karen where thinking of er'_ _He wunt a said that for nuffin would he…_?"

At this point Daniel wanted to butt in, but once Janice gets going theirs no stopping her.

"_Yeah but get this right, as well as Ms Fisher and Rob being off on the same day yeah, little Miss Fisher is off too. I checked the register this mornin'! But then right if that weren't enough, Tom brought Harry in ta the office full on ballin'. I'm telling ya, summat majors right cracking off!_" Janice said as she sat back in the chair besides Daniel, her arms up under her chest.

"_I think you should keep your nose out Janice, it's most probably nothing_!" Daniel answered.

"_Fink what ya like, I'm tellin' yous, summats gone off!_" Janice replied as she loudly open a packet of crisp, before delving deep into the packet and taking a loud bite of one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 for you guys.

Sorry for the wait. Not completly happy with this chapter but there we go. Please do keep leavign feedback.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>**

It was just coming up to twenty past three. Rob had left the hospital to make his way to school to pick Harry up, leaving Karen at Jess's bedside. Still machines continued to bleep besides Jess; doctors and nurses emerging in the room every half an hour to check Jess's obs. There was no change.

During the course of the day, Karen had had her blood tested to see if her kidney was a match for her daughter. She hadn't heard as of yet to find out if she was. Karen so desperately wished she was so part of her daughters pain could be eradicated as she watched Jess, with each minute that passed her skin turning a further shade of yellow, a visible sign that her kidneys had given up.

Standing from the chair she was sat in, Karen stood over her daughter, looking intently down over her, taking in the sight of wires and tubes covering the length and width of her fragile body for what seemed the millionth time; each view just as sickening as the first. Karen bent down and placed a loving kiss on Jess's forehead as her hand gently brushed through Jess's redden hair that was sprawled across the whitened bed sheets.

"_Please wake up darling, please?…_" Silence descended as Karen's green eyes scanned Jess's face intently. "_I love you sweetheart!_" Karen continued bravely as she gripped Jess's hand in her own as her eyes once again scanned her daughters face as though she was miraculously going to reply.

"_I'm going to get some fresh air love, I won't be long._" Karen said as though the two of them we're sat at the kitchen table.

Karen reached over and placed another delicate kiss on Jess's forehead before gradually stepping away from the bed, her eyes forever on Jess.

"_I won't be long love!_" Karen said again before turning and exiting the room, taking one last look through the slightly opened blinds at her gravely ill daughter.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Karen moved down the corridor, she wrapped her arms around herself, violently rubbing them for some kind of comfort. She didn't really know where she was going; she just felt for the first time the need to get out of the hospital room for a short while.<p>

As Karen made her way through the hospital, she saw a sign for the chapel. She stood aimlessly in the busy hospital corridor for a moment.

"_Are you alright?_" a nurse asked.

Taking Karen totally by surprise she replied; "_I'm fine… I'm fine._" As she said this releasing a weak smile, that weak smile being met by that of a friendly smile off one of the nurses as she continued with her business.

Karen was or never had been religious however in her current circumstance, for the first time she felt the need to reside within the chapel.

As Karen entered the chapel, she was hit by the sudden overwhelming silence, a beautiful silence in which to reflect, Her eyes taking in the sight; low lighting and a stunning stain glass window, illuminated by the bright light outside, filling the chapel with a wonderful array of happy cheerful colours while candles flickered violently throughout.

Walking down the aisle, Karen took to a pew a couple of three rows away from the front of the chapel where she sat, her eyes closed shut before bowing her head to begin for once in her life, seek the needs of god.

* * *

><p>Back on the ward, the doors of the ITU bay swung open, loudly banging the walls. A nurse shot from the reception desk.<p>

"_Excuse me, can I help?_" the nurse asked, a slight crease apparent on her brow.

"_Where is she? I just want to see my daughter!_" The man said all flustered and agitated, worry quite clearly apparent in his voice.

"_Her names Jess… Jess Fisher… Jessica Fisher!_" The man shot, without giving the nurse time to talk herself.

Having said that, everything clicked into place, the nurse now understood why the man that stood in front of her was in such as state.

"_So your Jess's father?/_" The nurse asked.

"_Yes! Now look can I… I just want to see my daughter!_" The man said, his tone of voice slightly rose as he began to get angry.

"_Dad?_" A voice said as the ITU doors opened once again.

It was Harry and before Charlie had time to turn around, Harry was by Charlie's side, wrapping his arms around his father. Rob followed Harry in as he watched on uncomfortably. Harry and Charlie remained in an embrace for a short while, before Charlie withdrew.

"_Can I please see my daughter now?_" Charlie asked in the direction of the nurse, his voice beginning to crack through sheer emotion.

"_Of course you can!_" the nurse replied as she began to make her way down the corridor, Harry and Charlie following close behind, Rob a few steps behind them.

The nurse took Charlie and Harry into the room, Rob deciding to stay outside. Through the slightly opened blinds, Rob watched as Charlie collapsed in a fit of tears at the side of Jess. Harry was soon to sit besides his father as the two of them continued to cry. From the room, the nurse appeared, closing the door on them.

"_Excuse me?_ _I don't suppose you know where Karen is do you?_" Rob asked quietly.

There was a look of confusion on the nurse's face.

"_Karen Fisher, Jess's mum!_" Rob continued, his head turning briefly to the room Jess lay in, indicating to the nurse.

"_Oh! No I'm sorry… um no, I did see her earlier leave the ward. She's' probably gone to get some fresh air._" The nurse replied, releasing a small smile to try and reassure Rob and she made her way back to the ITU reception desk.

Rob exhaled heavily as his hands brushed through his hair before he sat down heavily on a row of chairs that lined the corridor outside of the room Jess lay in feeling completely helpless.


End file.
